


The ice cream store down the street

by FUYUOUMA



Category: Gake no Ue no Ponyo | Ponyo, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babysitters, Crossover, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FUYUOUMA/pseuds/FUYUOUMA
Summary: Yuji is asked to babysit the neighbors' daughter for the night. Little did he know they'd grow to be quite close.
Kudos: 12





	The ice cream store down the street

It was a simple request actually. Watch the neighbors daughter so her mom could go out for the night. 

“Oh Yuji, the neighbor asked me if you’re available tonight. She needs a babysitter on short notice. It should be quick though, only a couple of hours.” She peeks into her son's room.  
“Yeah, sure mom. She gave us some eggs not that long ago.” Yuji smiles a bit as he talks, he’s used to being a replacement babysitter for many of the kids in the neighborhood. He packs a light bag and head over. A small push on the worn-out doorbell and the light wooden door opens to a very excited mother.  
“Thank you for being able to take her on such short notice. She's already eaten but since she's been good if she wants you two can walk down and get ice cream.” she quickly words while putting on a jacket. “I’m just going out on a date, she doesn't need to be in bed by the time I get back.” She rushes out of the house leaving Yuji a dumbstruck statue at the front door.   
“HELLOOOOOOOO!!” a loud voice tumbles around the entrance. “IM PONYO, WHAT'S YOUR NAME?” she tilts her head slightly to the side and up to see Yuji better.   
“Oh, well I’m Yuji. I’m gonna be taking care of you while your mamas out for a bit.” he smiles with every word.   
“Ponyo would like ICE CREAM!!” her puffy pink dress getting scrunched up in her tiny hands. Yuji could now see the dirt marks and scratches that came with being a rough and tumble toddler outside. She obviously was full of energy, her slight bouncing, and swishing of her dress.   
“Okay let's head out, make sure to put some shoes on.” Yuji looks around the entrance for a small pair of shoes.  
“Ponyo doesn't like shoes though. Ponyo likes free toes!!” he looks down to see her wiggling her toes individually and giggling. “Ponyo went swimming today!” she jumps up and down and takes a small pair of shoes out from a tiny cupboard on the floor. “Ponyo will wear shoes since Ponyo isn't with her mama.” She slips the shoes on and reaches up to touch the olders hand. “Hold hand?” He then holds her hand and they set off down the sidewalk.

“So Ponyo, what kind of ice cream would you like?” Yuji stares at the wall of embedded freezers before him. Not all of the freezers ice cream related. Some sodas or juices, leaving only two full of ice cream.  
“Ummmm, that one!” her small fingers pushed against the glass pointing directly towards an ice cream sandwich.  
“Okay, well get you that one.” he smiles a bit as she does a small happy dance over the thought of getting a sweet treat soon.  
“Thank you, Yuji! Ice cream sandwich good!” a big grin spreads across her messy face.   
“Oh Ponyo take this,” he hands her a towel, “get your face and hands!” she takes the towel and messily rubs it over her mouth and rubs her hands together on it.  
“Ponyo wants to watch Nemo now.” she gets up from the table.  
“Nemo?”  
She runs back to him and tugs at his sweatpants a bit to give him a DVD case. On the front had an orange and white fish with a black and bluefish.  
“Ohhhhh, finding Nemo, sure!” they both settle in on the couch and watch the movie. Yuji looks next to him while Nemo is getting flushed down the sink to see Ponyo fast asleep. Her chest lightly going up and down, her mouth slightly agape. He then watches the rest of the movie. It had been a long time since he had seen it.

It was a simple request, watch the neighbors daughter so her mom could go out for the night. What Yuji wasn’t expecting was everything after. 

Yuji had just finished school for the day, a small sigh escaping his lips as he got home, Megumi and Nobara in tough. “Alright guys, we're here. Welcome to my home.” He says, trying to be the best host he could for his new friends.  
“YUJIIIIII!!!!!” Fast but faint steps can be heard from the lawn next to him. He slightly braces for impact as a small little redhead girl clasps to the side of his leg. It was a daily routine at this point for him. Wake up, go to school, get home, try not to get toppled by the neighbors’ five-year-old daughter.   
“Ponyo missed you Yuji!” she slowly releases her grip on his pants so he can kneel down next to her. “Ponyo went to the creek today and saw some fish!” A big grin across her face and stars in her eyes said everything he needed to know.  
“Were they big fishys or small ones?” her energy slowly seeping into his skin. The little girl could barely contain her excitement to share. Her words couldn’t tumble out fast enough.   
“Oi Itadori, this your younger sister or something?” Nobara butts in, her arms crossed over her chest.  
“Oh, no! This is my next-door neighbor Ponyo. Ponyo, that's my friend Fushiguro,” he points at Megumi for him to give a small wave and smile at the child, “and that's Kugisaki.” Nobara crouches down to Ponyos's height.  
“Nice to meet you Ponyo!” she holds out her hand for a handshake. They all stand in silence for a second.  
“Kugisaki, you did not just-” Fushiguro couldn't even finish his sentence before he was dodging a swinging arm aimed straight for his head.  
“SHUT UP, THAT DIDNT HAPPEN.” she punctuates her embarrassment by standing up straight, fixing her cross bag on her shoulder, and heading into Yuji's house. “I’m gonna raid your snacks Itadori.”  
“Haaaa, we should probably make sure she doesn't break anything. My mom isn't home yet.” Yuji punctuates with a sigh. I’ll see you tomorrow Ponyo alright?” he lightly fluffs her head of ginger hair and waves at her mom as she runs back towards her.  
This was a daily routine for the two on weekdays, Now adding the occasional visit from Kugisaki and Fushiguro. Weekends would be spent playing hopscotch and walking down to the corner store to buy some ice cream. Though neither had an actual brother or sister, they made due.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! this is my first fic on this account I hope you enjoyed it! I will probably start writing here more since my jujutsu kaisen brainrot has fully set in and the ideas are basically flying out of my head. I hope everyone enjoyed it!


End file.
